Una ruta diferente
by Alzef137
Summary: Tras la derrota de Alcor a manos de Kuze Hibiki, Polaris ha decidido darle una segunda oportunidad, trayendo lo de nuevo al mundo. En otra parte Itsuka Shido encuentra un extraño objeto, sin saber que él mismo se convertiría en la segunda oportunidad del "Anguished One".
1. Otro final de lo ordinario

_Hola a todo el mundo, este es mi primero fanfic, de modo que espero y les guste ._

_[Ni Devil Survivor 2 ni Date a Live son creaciones mías]_

_En un espacio extraño, estaban 13 personas paradas en un lugar igual de extraño, el piso bajo sus pies es circular y morado, con elevaciones hacia el centro, y en este mismo, una especie de estatua, difícil de describir con palabras, sin embargo se trataba de Polaris, el administrador de los mundos._

-ya veo… conque este es el poder en el que creía tan fervientemente Alcor….-dijo Polaris con su voz imponente –muy bien, entonces, ¿estáis seguros de que queréis repetir el tiempo?- les preguntó una vez más, como había hecho antes de la batallas.

-¡si!, ¡ese es nuestro deseo!- exclamó un muchacho de aproximadamente 17 o 18 años, vistiendo un uniforme escolar color gris, y en el cuello, una bufanda amarilla, el chico tenía el cabello castaño y parecía algo asustado –Daichi tiene razón- respondió otro chico, esta vez con una especie de suéter blanco con una capucha con orejas de conejo –queremos que todo vuelva a la normalidad- añadió.

-muy bien entonces… que así sea- dijo Polaris antes de que todo regresara a como había sido 8 días atrás. Una vez las personas abandonaron la sala, Polaris volvió a quedar sólo–Alcor, al parecer no estabas equivocado… bien pues, te daré otra oportunidad- dijo antes de que por encima de él apareciera un cubo del tamaño aproximado de dos manos que le sostendrían, este era de color rojo con líneas negras, era tal y como la apariencia de Alcor en su forma original. Este cubo después fue arrojado a la Tierra, Polaris simplemente regresó a su estado original, y todo volvió a ser normal…. Para los 13 domadores de demonios claro.

Capítulo 1: Another end of the ordinary

(Otro final de lo ordinario)

_Nos encontramos en un universo de Date A Live donde Itsuka Shido logró sellar los poderes de espíritu de su hermana adoptiva Kotori, sin embargo, este lo hizo de mala gana por diferentes motivos personales, además, Kurumi no ha vuelto a aparecer, y el equipo teme un nuevo enfrentamiento contra ella, todas esas cosas le dejan mucho en que pensar…_

Itsuka Shido, un muchacho joven que últimamente ha tenido experiencias con seres llamados "espíritus", los cuales han causado fenómenos llamados "terremotos espaciales", y en el pasado, fue la causa de una gran devastación. Shido tiene la capacidad de sellar las habilidades de los espíritus…. Haciendo que estos se enamoren de él. Este es el caso de Tohka, Yoshino, y más recientemente, de su hermana adoptiva Kotori, quien se descubrió que es una humana con poderes de espíritu.

*Hora escolar* Shido estaba en clase, después de todo las vacaciones aún no arribaban a Japón, este estaba en constante alerta por los terremotos espaciales, por lo que no era extraño perder horas, e incluso días enteros de clases por simulacros, o incluso por verdaderos terremotos; pero no esta vez, este día sí que habían clases, y Shido se encontraba cabeceando en clase debido al mal sueño de las noches anteriores.

Hacía alrededor de una semana desde que selló los poderes de Kotori mejor dicho, todas las noches había tenido el mismo sueño: una voz poderosa e imponente le llamaba desde lo lejos, un lugar "fuera de todo tiempo y espacio", y objeto que no alcanzaba a comprender su forma, caía a sus manos, y luego, la sensación de ser atrapado; tras lo cual, se despertaba repentinamente, esto se había repetido noche tras noche desde entonces, y no se lo había dicho a nadie hasta ahora, fingiendo lo más que podía, sin embargo sus fuerzas se le agotaban, después de todo es un simple humano *por desgracia* pensaba este *si tuviera alguna clase de poder podría protegerlas a todas, no necesitaría ser cuidado nunca más por Tohka, ni por Origami, podría ser yo quien las protegiera* finalizaba entre dormido y despierto.

Las horas pasaron sin cambios, y Shido se dirigía a la cafetería cuando una chica de cabello blanco y corto llamó su atención –hola Shido-kun –saludó la chica –hola Origami-san –dijo Shido antes de bostezar -¿no has dormido bien?- preguntó la chica –no, últimamente no lo hago- respondió haciendo un gesto con los hombros para restarle importancia –eso no es bueno Shido-kun- dijo en tono de reproche Origami sin tener alguna emoción en el rostro en realidad –si así lo quieres yo puedo ayudarte a dormir todas las noches y…- fue interrumpida por un escalofrío del chico y este rápidamente añadió –de todas maneras…. ¿q-qué haces por aquí?- dijo queriendo cambiar rápidamente de tema –oh, cierto, quería preguntarte si querías tomar el almuerzo conmigo- dijo la chica recordando, Shido se sentía en ese momento algo incómodo, sin embargo, antes de que siquiera pudiera responder, un dolor terrible en su cerebro le atacó, haciendo que se agachara con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza y con rostro de dolor -¿¡qué pasa Shido-kun!?- preguntó sobresaltada Origami por la repentina reacción del chico frente a ella, tirando lo que fuese que tenía en las manos y agachándose para poner una mano en su hombro -¿qué pasa?- preguntó nerviosa; el chico entonces escuchó algo en su cabeza "ven"escuchó una voz preocupada, y entonces, el dolor desapareció, con sorpresa se incorporó lentamente, pero no acaba de pararse, cuando la alarma de terremotos sonó, haciendo que todos en el lugar salieran corriendo hacia el refugio. Shido y Origami decidieron seguirlos, ella aún preocupada y él bastante confundido.

_Ya en el refugio, una chica de cabellos azules y un bien proporcionado cuerpo, buscaba a Shido también._

_¡Shido!- gritaba la chica, sin embargo, bastante preocupada por el chico, cuando, entre tanta multitud en aquel reducido espacio, lo observó junto con la chica peliblanca, quien lo ayudaba a sentarse con bastante cercanía, causando una punzada de celos en la chica que lo estaba buscando, rápidamente se acercó a ambos, y al llegar no reparó en el mal estado del peliazul, quien estaba algo pálido y cabizbajo -¡Origami! ¿¡Qué diablos haces con Shido-san!?- le gritó molesta, a lo que la aludida tan solo la observó con seriedad un momento y luego regresó su vista al chico, Tohka, quien le había gritado, entonces reparó en el estado del chico que estaba sentado -¿Qué pasó?- exclamó Tohka hincándose como en su momento lo hizo Origami –no lo sé- le respondió esta con preocupación. Fue entonces cuando el terremoto se asomó, este sacudió el refugio y tiró a todos los presentes al suelo, en ese momento el miedo de la gente no les permitía darse cuenta, sin embargo este estaba siendo más fuerte que los demás, curiosamente Shido sí que se dio cuenta, y entre la conmoción, se fue como poseído por algo (o alguien), sin que nadie, ni siquiera las chicas que momentos antes habían estado a sus pies, y ahora se encontraban amontonadas en el suelo con sus compañeros de escuela en el suelo, se dieran cuenta.

Aún estaba el terremoto mientras Shido caminaba cerca de un parque, cuando de pronto una tenue luz que bajaba lentamente del cielo llamó su atención, esta, terminó por caer cerca de unos árboles. Con una extraña seguridad de que estaría bien ir tal vez por estar protegido por los poderes de Tohka y Yoshino, sin querer contar a Kotori se acercó al lugar, donde una especie de cubo rojo con líneas negras, rodeado de una especie de alambre (nota: si lo quieren imaginar mejor, busquen "anguished one" en el buscador y denle click en la página de "megami tensei wiki", busquen las imágenes hasta que encuentren el cubo) que le rodeaba, se encontraban flotando a la sombra de un árbol de tamaño grande. Shido se sorprendió poco, ya había visto muchas cosas extrañas últimamente. Se acercó al cubo, el cual despedía un aura de poder, pero también… de angustia, Shido lo tomó entra brazos, y casi al instante, sintió una presencia justo dentro de sí mismo, luego un halo de luz lo envolvió y sintió imágenes pasar por su mente.

_En otra parte_

Tohka y Yoshino (en lugares distintos) sintieron repentinamente que Shido se encontraba en peligro, y al mismo tiempo, una Kurumi oculta en un lugar oscuro y desconocido se sorprendió al sentir "algo" *¿qué diablos ha sido eso?* se preguntó en mente.

Mientras tanto Tohka y Yoshino acompañadas de Origami y Kotori llegaron al lugar donde estaba Shido, el terremoto había pasado, y sin embargo, el lugar no parecía dañado en lo absoluto; Shido estaba recostado en el suelo bajo la sombra de un árbol grande, aparentemente intacto, las chicas se apresuraron hacía él -¡SHIDO!- gritaron casi al unísono, pero era en vano, el muchacho de ojos cafés estaba inconsciente. Fue entonces cuando decidieron llevarlo al hospital que Kotori "conocía", -Origami, confiaré en que esto no se lo contarás a Mana- dijo la hermana pelirroja del muchacho –no sabemos qué está pasando, además hay que investigar este terremoto- dijo con aires cabildantes –supongo que esta vez puedes confiar en mí- se limitó a responder Origami encogiéndose de hombros, mientras las otras dos veían con preocupación cómo se llevaban la chico.

Aquí termina el primer capítulo, espero y les guste, me encantaría saber su opinión, y bien, sin nada más que agregar…

HaVE a nICE daY.


	2. Los problemas del lunes

"_Un lugar parecido al cielo, en él se encuentran muchas puertas, una la abre la mano de quien está observando todo esto, detrás de esta hay un pasillo, camina hacia él, y después otra puerta, y en ella un pasillo, y en este otra puerta, y detrás de esta, la sala de la causa y efecto, un salón lleno de engranajes que giran hacia todos lados, y en esta una persona de aspecto sombrío, un albino de cabellos rizados, con pestañas anormalmente grandes y una ropa color roja con líneas negras –bienvenido- decía con voz simpática –espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo antes de que bajara del techo otra puerta –por aquí, tu viaje aún no termina, espero volverte a ver- se despedía con cordialidad antes de que la visión terminase."_

**Capítulo 2: Monday's troubles**

Problemas del lunes

Shido se recuperó del incidente, sin recordar una sola cosa de lo que había sucedido en tanto había estado "poseído", lo único que recordaba era que alguien le llamaba, y seguía a esa voz, sin embargo, tan solo tratar de recordar, le hacía sentir confuso, tanto así, que al despertar, e incluso en el mes que tuvo de rehabilitación, sentía esa sensación de no saber nada, de tener que aprenderlo todo de nuevo, pero que, en el fondo de su mente, sentía que sabía de más, como si, la información estuviera "guardada".

Al regresar a la escuela, poca gente pareció darse cuenta de su regreso, como si no le hubieran visto llegar, y a él tampoco parecía importarle, y sin embargo, cuando era hora de tomar el almuerzo, la gente comenzó a notarlo, todos a la vez, de hecho, dejando en claro que no le habían visto, Shido pareció algo confundido, pero respondió las preguntas, sí se sentía bien, también estaba completo, no lo habían operado "espero" pensó para sí mismo al responder esa pregunta.

Las clases pasaban, todo parecía normal en la vida de Itsuka Shido, claro, exceptuando el hecho de vivir con dos espíritus y otros hechos en su vida, sin embargo, esto se había vuelto muy cotidiano, por lo que ya no le preocupaba, más sin embargo a su mente llegó Kurumi, apodada "Nightmare" por la AST, había logrado escapar y sobrevivir al asalto con Kotori, y su paradero era incierto, por no decir que ni siquiera sabían si seguía en la ciudad. Shido miró hacia la ventana mientras escuchaba una conversación sobre varias cosas, sin embaro, luego aterrizó en los terremotos espaciales –últimamente son muy habituales- dijo alguien –más de lo que me gustaría- añadió -¿creen que sean provocados?- se escuchó decir –no lo creo, ¿para qué?- -¿viajes en el tiempo?- -no lo creo-

Las charlas siguieron su curso, así como la escuela, sin embargo, al salir de ella, Shido tenía un mal presentimiento, un mal sabor de boca que no le dejaba en paz, como previendo que algo había pasado, en eso se acercó a el Origami –Shido-kun- saludó Origami tras correr hacia él –Origami, ¿qué pasa?- trató de disimular la sensación que le invadía -¿has hablado con Mana?- preguntó ella algo preocupada -¿Mana? No, no lo eh hecho, ¿por qué?- dijo sintiendo una leve sensación de alarma.

-Mientras en la nave-

Kotori se sentaba en la silla de mando –Shido, pregúntale si le dijo algo a Mana- ordenó con seriedad, tras lo cual escuchó por el intercomunicador repetir a Shido la pregunta "no, pero se preocupó por su hermano y se puso a investigar" fue la respuesta de Origami -¿investigar?- preguntó Kotori, y Shido también "si, y tal parece que descubrió a Tohka y a la pequeña viviendo en casa de Shido…" aunque preocupada, en su voz se adivinaban los celos, a lo que Kotori de alguna manera sonrió "vaya, está celosa" pensó, "sin embargo… ella sabe sobre le Hermmit (ermitaña) y Princess (princesa)" eso le cortó la respiración no solo a Shido y Kotori, sino también a varios del personal de la nave donde recidía Kotori -¿¡dónde está ahora!?- se escuchó exclamar a Shido mientras los demás permanecían en estado de shock, hasta que en la pantalla se registraban anomalías en el cuerpo de Shido -es como aquella vez- dijo una mujer de cabellos plateados, lentes y ojeras estilo L -¡Shido! ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Kotori a su vez.

-Mientras tanto, cerca de un parque—

Yoshino y Tohka corrían sin parar, llegando a un parque, se veían temerosas y algo desesperadas, pararon a la sombra de algunos árboles, respirando agitadamente y sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas, entonces la alarma de terremotos espaciales sonó, aunque no había ninguno, sin embargo los civiles comenzaron a evacuar, justo cuando se disponían a ir con los demás, puesto que comenzaban a quedar solas, un disparo lasser casi atraviera a Yoshinon, la marioneta de Yoshino, a lo que este tembló -¿¡qué fue eso!?- exclamó asustad (nota: ¿alguien sabe si Yoshinon es hombre o mujer?) entonces Mana, la hermana pequeña de Shido vestida con un traje exoesqueleto mecha que recordaba la los Infinite Stratos, bajó del cielo –nunca pensé que esto sucedería- admitió antes de volver a disparar, ambas lo esquivaron tratando de liberar sus poderes, pero no podían, estaban sellados en Shido -¿por qué haces esto?- exclamó Tohka abrazando a Yoshino –no hemos hecho nada malo ¿no recuerdas que te agradamos el día en que nos conocimos- repitió con algunas lágrimas en los ojos –lo sé, pero en ese momento no sabía que eran espíritus- replicó Mana –además no se preocupen, lo haré rápido así no sufrirán- dijo, como si eso fuera un acto de bondad, aunque ellas nunca habían entendido, y probablemente nunca entenderían el por qué desde que llegaron a la Tierra eran constantemente atacadas, como si fueran algo malo. Mana les volvió a apuntar, comenzando a cargar el disparo, las chicas ya no tenían a donde correr, simplemente se abrazaron mutuamente esperando el golpe de gracia.

Shido llegó corriendo al lugar, nadie se había percatado de él, jadeaba y respiraba con dificultad, y vio horrorizado la escena, ¿cómo podía ser Mana tan cruel? Tal vez tenía algo de razón con Kurumi, sin embargo, esto era más de lo que podía soportar, se había encariñado con Tohka, con Yoshino, había salidos con ellas, y las había protegido, Mana, aunque su hermana biológica, como Origami tan solo había llegado y atacado a diestra y siniestra a todo espíritu que se le atravesara, no escuchaba razones, y no se paraba a pensar, que había otra manera ¿cómo podía siquiera apuntarle a esos seres que parecían tan humanos? En ese momento lo invadió un sentimiento, no aceptaría ese hecho, incluso aunque Mana muriera no se arrepentiría de proteger a los espíritus que había salvado, no permitiría que les hicieran daño, porque se habían reformado, porque habían aceptado su oportunidad, y ahora caminaban por otro sendero *es el poder de las posibilidades* escuchó en su mente *los humanos no lo entienden, pero tú no eres tan tonto, sabes que hay esperanza, ¿te digo algo? Me agradas, y ahora, te daré una mano, protegeré a los seres que te preocupan*

Cuando Mana apretó el gatillo, una explosión se dio, sin embargo algo no estaba bien, había dado en el aire, y sin embargo no podían volar sus objetivos, ¿qué estaba pasando? Mientras el humo se dispersaba, en sus posiciones correspondientes Tohka, Yoshino y Kotori, recuperaron sus poderes por completo para su sorpresa -¿q-qué?- preguntó Tohka muy sobresaltada, pero rápido se recuperó y se dispuso a luchar "no lo permitiré" dijo una voz extraña, sonaba a doble y venía de dentro de la cortina de humo, cuando esta se dispersó una criatura cúbica de color rojo con líneas negras, rodeado de una especie de alambre metálico algo más grande que una persona, apareció levitando frente a las chicas, todas, incluida Mana estaban desconcertadas –Q-que demonios…- alcanzó a mascullar sorprendida esta, sin embargo, el cubo parecía carecer de algún sistema por el cual pudiera hablar –no te lo permitiré- repitió el ser, y sin embargo se sorprendieron aún más -¿¡Shido!?- susurró Tohka –lo que sea que seas ¡no intervengas!- gritó Mana antes de volver a disparar en contra del ser, sin embargo, este simplemente pareció absorber el impacto, y no se movió durante un rato, luego, comenzó a agitarse y comenzó a volar a toda velocidad hacia Mana, esta lo esquivó, y comenzó una persecución en el aire, Mana trataba de dañarlo pero era inútil, todos sus disparos eran absorbidos por la criatura, además era rápida, de modo que no todos daban en el blanco. Entonces, comenzó a cargar energía en una de las caras del cubo, era una energía de color rojo, bastante profunda –Cero- dijo la voz, que en realidad, recordaba a la de Shido, el rayo fue lanzado y dio de lleno contra Mana, la cual se vio lanzada hacia unos metros, aterrizando en la tierra y haciendo unos surcos, el escudo de su traje se vio completamente destruido, sin siquiera darle oportunidad de esquivarlo, había sido quebrado con una piedra rompe el cristal. Luego, la criatura comenzó a enrollarse en esos alambres, terminando como una bola de alambres, donde resaltaba un pico por cada cara que el cubo había tenido, también aumentó de tamaño, desde cada punto, una esfera de luz blanca surgió, y comenzó a dispararse hacia Mana, sin haberle dado oportunidad de levantarse.

De pronto, un disparo conectó con la criatura, esta, antes de ser golpeada, se desenredó y regresó a su forma de cubo, absorbiendo el ataque, eran de AST, en respuesta, el cubo disparó otro ataque super-cargado, matando de paso a algunas de las chicas en sus trajes de mecha -¡retirada!- dijo una después de unos cuantos disparos por parte del cubo. De paso lograron salvar a Mana y se la llevaron en brazos: estaba casi sin ropa, el traje se había reducido a añicos y brotaba sangre sin control de varias partes del cuerpo, estaba inconsciente y moribunda. "¿Están bien?" se escuchó a la criatura decir.

Fin del episodio, espero que les haya gustado :3


	3. El Angustiado

"_¿Dónde estoy?" resonaba la voz de Shido, acostado en la oscuridad "¿Qué es esto?" se volvió a preguntar, tan solo recordaba haber llegado al parque, y después… nada, tan solo esa sensación de tener que proteger a alguien, una sensación también extraña, como de flotar, como si su alma hubiera sido librada de su cuerpo y ahora volara hacia ningún lugar, sin ningún tipo de pesadez o de preocupación "¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó nuevamente "la pregunta correcta no es donde estás, sino qué estás haciendo, estás inconsciente" le respondió una voz que le resultó familiar a pesar de nunca haberla escuchado "relájate, en un momento, todo acabará"_

**Capítulo 3: Anguished One**

El Angustiado

Todo había pasado tan rápido, las chicas espíritu estaban desconcertadas, ante ellas la figura cúbica bajaba suavemente para colocarse frente a ellas aun flotando delicadamente en el aire, giraba lentamente sobre sí mismo sin parar, y aunque parecía en realidad más un objeto inerte que un ser vivo, daba la sensación de que se había calmado. Pero no podían confiarse, Mana, era una de las mejores en cuanto a pelear contra espíritus, y era reconocida por haber "matado" a uno de ellos, y sin embargo, había sido aniquilada con tanta facilidad… No podían darse el lujo de simplemente confiar en _eso_ de una vez –oye, oye, gracias por salvarnos pero… ¿qué diablos eres tú? Pareces un juguete ha tamaño adulto o algo así jijiji~- dijo Yoshinon, la marioneta en forma de conejo de Yoshino desde la mano izquierda de esta, que de forma casi instantánea le tapó la boca, tenía miedo de herir los sentimientos de la cosa cúbica y hacerlo enfadar, y como resultado, que les atacara.

Hubo un gran silencio, sin embargo, Kotori, quien había esperado de brazos cruzados todo este tiempo, levantó la mano derecha e hizo aparecer un hacha enorme rodeada de halos de fuego -¡tú!- exclamó impaciente, parecía que no estaba dispuesta a esperar –no importa quién te creas, dinos quien eres- el ser paró un momento –mmm, tal vez lo soy, o tal vez no…- dijo como para sí mismo, pero en eso Kotori se enojó y blandió el hacha, lanzando una onda de fuego hacia el ser, este no se retiró y tomó el impacto sin hacerse el menor daño –Itsuka Kotori… ¿Qué te preocupa- dijo con calma –creo que sabes dónde está Shido, dinos- dijo con una mirada fulminante -¿Shido? No lo sé- dijo aún con calma –entonces dinos quién sabe, además sabes mi nombre y aún no sé nada de ti- dijo aparentando tranquilidad, pero su enojo era evidente –calma, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, puedes confiar en que no soy tu oponente- culminó –entonces ¿puedo confiar en que responderás todas mis preguntas- dijo tomando Kotori la oportunidad –dices que no eres nuestro enemigo- añadió –"enemigo" y "aliado" depende de tu punto de vista, pero si, trataré de responder todas tus preguntas, pero creo que primero, debo de verme más presentable- dijo antes de que el cubo comenzara a ser absorbido, luego se re-expandió mostrando una figura humana. Las rayas rojo y negro del cubo se había vuelto una camisa manga larga con cuello hasta las mejillas, los "alambres" desaparecieron dentro del cuerpo, y un rostro pálido apareció, vestía pantalones elegantes, negros, con unos zapatos de vestir con líneas rojo y negro, tal y como la camisa; la persona era un hombre, parecía ser albino, con los ojos entrecerrados, unas pestañas anormalmente grandes, y el cabello rizado observó a las 3 chicas con una sonrisa en el rostro, este hizo una leve reverencia, las chicas estaban atónitas, una cosa detrás de otra, cada vez más extraña que la anterior –hjmm- carraspeó Tohka –bueno, primero que nada ¿quién eres?- preguntó de inmediato, el chico pareció dudar -¿quién soy?... en efecto… es mi propósito descubrirlo, pero por lo que sucede, yo soy el Angustiado, nada más, ni nada menos- dijo con una voz sincera, pero cuya respuesta no convencía a nadie -¿el angustiado? ¿Qué clase de broma es esa?- volvió a decir sin vergüenza alguna la marioneta de Yoshino, quien la hizo callar de nuevo, temiendo la ira de la persona que tenía en frente, sin embargo, este volteó a ver, no a Yoshino, sino a la marioneta, Yoshinon –no es una broma- dijo sin enojo alguno –es como lo eh dicho, eso es todo, no hay nada más- dijo llevando su mano derecha a la boca, y tapándola en el acto.

Para este punto Kotori ya había controlado su ira, y con más calma llamó la atención del chico señalando su hacha –esto ¿sabes qué es?- debía estar segura de no estar revelando información secreta sobre los espíritus –es tu arma característica ¿sí? No sabría cómo llamarla, pero es el arma que te provee tu ángel- dijo señalando el punto como si fuera un experto en el tema "así que lo sabe" pensó Kotori cerrando levemente sus ojos, las otras 2 chicas la voltearon a ver, y se limitaron a observar –ya veo…- dijo pensando algunas cosas Kotori –veamos… quiero preguntarte muchas cosas, pero esto es importante: ¿por qué estás aquí?- dijo Kotori con los ojos cerrados, como si no concibiera la idea que el muchacho estuviera frente a ella –fui llamado- respondió con simpleza –una voluntad muy fuerte me trajo hasta aquí ¿es eso algo malo?- preguntó antes de abrir los ojos con sorpresa -¡cuidado!-exclamó antes de aparecer justo frente a Yoshino, y que un pequeño agujero se abriera en su cuerpo, este tembló, pero el agujero se cerró.

Tohka abrió los ojos de par en par mirando al cielo, frente a ella se encontraba Kurumi, en su vestido astral, sonriendo y apuntando con su pistola pequeña –vaya, vaya, pero miren lo que encontré- dijo sonriente, con algo de demencia en su rostro, su ojo de reloj dorado brillaba intensamente. El peliblanco se volteó con algo de irritación -¿quién eres tú?- preguntó sin cambiar su expresión somnolienta en sus ojos, Kurumi no respondió, sonrió con muchas ganas, como si le causara un gran placer la escena –dime una cosa: ¿podrías venir un momento?- preguntó Kurumi entre risitas, él no confiaba en ella, y hace bien –cuidado… eee Angustiado- dijo Tohka en un momento en que quería ayudar al chico, pero a falta de nombre hacía que la escena no fuera tan genial como lo había pensado –jooo es muy difícil dirigirte la palabra sin un nombre- dijo Tohka inflando las mejillas infantilmente, el peliblanco se detuvo a pensar un momento –sí, tienes razón, para mi ustedes son espíritus, e incluso pueden decirme sus nombres, tal como con Shining One, ustedes no tienen un nombre para mí…- Kurumi, quien seguía en el cielo, esperaba pacientemente, pensando en la extraña escena que sucedía frente a ella –Seré Saiduq… Al Saiduq… - dijo antes de voltear hacia Kurumi, entonces emprendió el vuelo, manteniendo una distancia entre ambos -¿qué necesitas?- preguntó con algo de enfado en la voz, sin embargo con expresión neutral, Kurumi lo estudió con la mirada, deteniendo se en su rostro más de una vez, se cruzó de brazos con algo de irritación, como si no encontrara lo que buscaba, luego bufó -¿puedo confiar en que Shido se encuentra bien?- preguntó ella al no encontrar lo ni siquiera en el joven frente a ella –no entiendo por qué todos me preguntan por él, confía en lo que quieras, ten fé en lo que sea, mientras eso..- fue interrumpido por un disparo, la bala, que era de Kurumi voló junto a su mejilla -…- se mantuvo en silencio mas no devolvió el ataque.

La situación no mejoraba, mientras Al Saiduq esperaba algo más, Kurumi se encogió de hombros con aires de superioridad –bueno, supongo que serás buena merienda mientras tanto- dijo antes de lanzarse al ataque, sin embargo Saiduq no se movió lo que sorprendió a Kurumi, pero siguió avanzando, sólo cuando estuvo muy cerca, Saiduq, se encogió abrazando sus piernas, y de es espalda surgieron vectores parecidos a alambres como los de anterioridad, estos se movían en línea recta y alcanzaron a golpear con fuerza a Kurumi, quien gimió al contacto y calló a la tierra levantando una nube de polvo, mientras Saiduq retraía los vectores, con estos todavía fuera observó el lugar en el que Kurumi había caído, con mirada pensativa, hasta que nuevos disparos lo trataron de alcanzar, pero esta vez desde detrás -¿¡…!?- Saiduq abrió los ojos como prueba de su asombro, al voltear a ver, ya tenía a Kurumi en la espalda, cuando quiso voltearse por completo, algo lo detuvo, estaba sujetado por brazos espectrales, Kurumi se elevó dando una vuelta en el aire sobre de él, y de nuevo frente a frente, le apuntó con la escopeta, y justo cuando iba a disparar, una onda de fuego la desconcentró, Kurumi volteó a ver al suelo con molestia evidente, había sido Kotori, quien con anterioridad la había vencido. Kurumi, entonces le apuntó -¡TU!- le gritó bastante molesta, dispuesta a disparar, pero –Bifrons- Dijo Saiduq sin más, antes de que se abriera un círculo mágico, del cual surgió un demonio, tenía cuerpo humano vestido de mayordomo, con excepción de su cabeza, la cual era una especie de cráneo con el hocico alargado, llevaba un candelabro en la mano derecha -¿¡Qué demonios!?- exclamaron las chicas, con excepción de Yoshino al ver al monstruo, este hizo caso omiso y blandiendo el candelabro, lanzó flamas que disiparon la oscuridad –ch, otra vez fuego- exclamó molesta Kurumi –vaya, vaya maestro, no debería de ser tan imprudente- dijo el demonio antes de ascender en el aire a la altura de Saiduq.


	4. Desmoronamiento de la rutina

_¿¡Kurumi!? , exclamó Shido mientras observaba lo que sucedía, luego, como si de una película se tratara, la imagen se volteó a ver hacia las tres chicas espíritu -¡Tohka!, ¡Yoshino!... Kotori- su voz se hizo más débil, se encontraba en un espacio vacío, tan sólo como lo puede estar la única persona en una residencia o algo semejante, entonces, Al Saiduq emergió como si, para empezar hubiera suelo, y este fuera de agua –ya veo, así que tú eres Itsuka Shido- dijo con las manos en los bolsillos, Shido abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Saiduq lo hizo callar –no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de esto- dijo, volviendo a entrar en el suelo –cumpliré tu fuerte deseo, hasta la próxima… Itsuka Shido…- dijo antes de desaparecer por completo._

**Capítulo 4: Crumbling routine**

(Desmoronamiento de la rutina)

-Bifrons, me alegro de verte- dijo Saiduq después de verse como ido durante unos momentos –es la primera vez que dices algo como eso ¡gracias!- respondió el demonio, aún con el extrañadas que se veían las chicas el demonio se comportaba bien, Saiduq recordaba perfectamente las ganas de matar que poseía Bifrons por lo que le preocupaba un poco por las chicas. Mientras pensaba en esto, Kurumi pareció salir de su transe con mayor ira -¿¡Y AHORA QUÉ!?- gritó impulsándose en el aire y cargando contra el demonio, pero este cuando la vio, extendió el brazo, y como si Kurumi fuera de trapo la golpeó con el brazo e hizo que de nuevo callera a tierra –no seas tan ruidosa espíritu- hasta a Saiduq le sorprendió que lo supiera; -te mataré si sigues provocándome así- dijo bajando un poco de altura en el aire, y lo hubiera seguido haciendo, de no ser porque algo le llamó la atención, levantó la vista y olfateó el aire, luego hizo un sonido de triunfo, aplaudió y saltó en el aire -¡un humano!- exclamó con alegría -¿puedo matarlo?- le preguntó a Saiduq, este se molestó –no.. ya te lo eh dicho…- se limitó a responder –oh, vamos Al…- Saiduq se molestó más y con un giro de la mano lanzó a a Bifrons un ataque cuya forma no era comprensible, solo se podía apreciar que Bifrons lo esquivaba con miedo –¡yiiii!- exclamó el demonio –vete- dijo Saiduq –gracias, pero prefiero conservar la vida del humano- dijo con tono estricto –sheez- exclamó Bifrons –no eres divertido- dijo antes de desaparecer en un círculo mágico.

El sonido de los motores llegó hasta la escena, con la chica Origami volando con su traje de guerrera-mecha-seductora (_NOTA DEL AUTOR: Seamos sinceros, tengo razón_ XD) hasta la escena, se vio bastante sorprendida, pero luego esto cambió por un rostro furioso –Nightmare- refunfuñó Origami, luego volteó al suelo y para su molestia se encontraban Tohka, Kotori (a quien miró con mayor odio) y Yoshino… ah sí y Yoshinon también estaba ahí. Parecía notar que algo faltaba ahí, entonces alzó la mirada hacia el chico, el traje le dispuso una pantalla holográfica y escaneaba al sujeto, revelando que su cuerpo entero estaba hecho de energía, y que además demostraba las mismas peculiaridades que un espíritu: el origen desconocido así como la carencia de raza (revelado en el panel como "Especie: ?") lo cual consiguió sorprender a la chica kuudere, luego cambió sus facciones por una de determinación; mientras tanto Kotori comenzó a entender lo que sucedía, se acercó rápidamente emprendiendo el vuelo -¡te equivocas! No es lo que…- Origami le envió una mirada fulminante -¡cállate Efreet!- exclamó, luego tocó un transmisor en su oído –tengo delante de mí a un espíritu de género masculino- fue lo único que indicó.

~En la base de operaciones de las chicas mecha~

-¿¡Qué demonio!?- exclamó con horror una mujer que recibía en ese momento la transmisión de Tobiichi Origami, esta le explicó detalladamente la apariencia extraña del joven, sin contarle que habían más espíritus ahí. LA mujer rápidamente filtró por computadora la información recién proporcionada, y nada más enviarla, un mensaje apareció en su pantalla, la descripción de Tobiichi concordaba con la de un extraño ser, el cual, había herido de gravedad a una de las pilotos llamada Mana, y que había matado a otras más. La mujer le comunicó rápidamente esto a Origami, quien se escuchó sorprendida, más como ella pensaba que era correcto, le contó que los demás espíritus "nightmare, princess, hermit, efreet" estaban ahí, esto paralizó a la sala de comandos entera -¿una clase de reunión?- se preguntaron –tal vez van a procrear- dijo una piloto novata en broma, sin embargo, los espíritus eran vistos como seres malignos, por lo que la palabra de la muchacha fue tomada, y le fue ordenado a Origami que atacara, primero al hombre, para quien no tenían un nombre aún; -Magician – repuso una de las mujeres –si es cierto que él es el ser del que estamos hablando, lo cual es lógico si pensamos que su ángel le da ese poder ¿no parece un truco de magia?- explicó a la concurrencia, las chicas asintieron –Magician significa mago, de modo que tiene sentido- dijo con seriedad y nadie se lo cuestionó –muy bien Tobiichi, tienes permiso para atacar al Ma…- fue interrumpida por el sonido de un celular, todas voltearon a ver, era una chica, la cual apenada abrió el mensaje, un hombre de cabellos morados y vestido de manera formal apareció en su pantalla –bienvenida ama un nuevo _Death Clip_ ha sido añadido a la página de Nicaea- dijo antes de que se abriera el mensaje, era un video, al principio solo ponía "Nicaea B versión a death face delivery site" pero después una animación apareció, carecía de sonido y sorprendió a todo el que lo observó. En silencio una mujer mayor se acercó y tomó el celular, lo conectó a una pantalla grande y reprodujo el video -¡no!- exclamó la dueña del celular.

Después del logo de Nicaea, el video mudo comenzó a reproducirse, mostrando con claridad a Tobiichi Origami volando sobre un parque, un joven con vestimenta excéntrica que la observaba, luego ella lanzaba un ataque con una espada de energía, este alzaba la mano y detenía el ataque con un campo de energía –es lindo- susurró una chica, atrayendo miradas de extrañamiento, el video continuaba cuando las chicas espíritu intervenían, y Origami, tratando de dañar a "Efreet", choca con "Magician", quien se interpone entre las dos, este, la golpea en el rostro con su brazo, destruyendo el campo de protección de la chica, y enviándola al suelo, cae de cabeza, rompiéndose el cuello y muriendo mientras sangraba.

El horror se espació en la sala -¿de dónde sacaste esto?- le gritó la comandante –e-es una página- exclamó asustada la adolescente –envíen refuerzos- dijo la mujer -¡ahora!- dijo con espanto, y todas se comenzaron a mover.

~En el parque~

-entendido- dijo Origami tras recibir las órdenes y se preparó para el combate, sacando dos cuchillas de luz –no es nada personal- dijo en tono irónico –ya veo, que bueno- respondió Saiduq sin notar la ironía, esto sorprendió y molestó un poco a Origami, quien se impulsó hacia él, pero fue detenida por la escopeta de kurumi, quien había observado toda la escena acercándose lentamente –no seas grosera, no me quites a mi presa necesito el tiempo que puede darme- dijo poniendo una sonrisa sádica –quítate Nightmare, primero me encargaré de él- dijo Origami con seriedad, a lo que Kurumi estalló en carcajadas, mientras tanto Saiduq observaba la escena, sin embargo, su rostro se desplazaba entre Kurumi y Origami. Kotori trató de ponerse en contacto con su nave, aprovechando la ocasión –chicos ¿están ahí?- preguntó –si Kotori- habló una voz de mujer –Reinare, transpórtanos a mi Tohka y Yoshino ¿vieron todo?- comenzó a ordenar –lo tenemos todo grabado en la mejor calidad- respondió –muy bien prepárense para el salto ¿qué hay del chico extraño?- preguntó –déjalo- respondió Kotori –pero…- -dije que lo dejaras- interrumpió antes de que las chicas fueran transportadas.

Saiduq se dio cuenta de cuando desaparecieron, y entonces, voló hacia Kurumi, y puso su mano en la espalda de la espíritu mientras forcejeaba con la chica mecha, Kurumi volteó a ver con una mueca de esfuerzo –Ziodyne- pronunció Saiduq, y entonces en la espalda de Kurumi Estalló un choque eléctrico –kyaaa- exclamó esta y se desplomó un poco al suelo, pero se sostuvo en el aire y con una mirada encolerizada, tanteó su espalda, extendió sus manos con intención de llamar a su ángel, pero Saiduq, quien intuyó esto apuntó con su mano hacia donde estaba –Mazandyne- exclamó lanzando hacia ella y sus alrededores una ráfaga de fuego sobrenatural, era visible y de color verde, esta salió esta vez, verdaderamente disparada hacia el suelo, luego Saiduq volteó hacia Origami –no deseo pelear, no soy tu enemigo- dijo confiando en ella, pero esta sonrió –todo espíritu es mi enemigo- dijo con intención de atacar –oh, pero no soy un espíritu- respondió deteniendo a la chica durante unos instantes –jooo ¿entonces qué eres?- dijo ella con burla –eso es un enigma-


End file.
